Mother Nature: Age of Darkness
by brooklynn.meyer.9
Summary: After the battle against the Titans, the Guardians hope they can now have peace, but it doesn't last when Pitch comes back along with his master Razan. Then, Man on Moon chooses a boy named Nick to have a roll in this battle and Raina will have to make a difficult choice that may haunt her forever. Can the Guardians stop Razan & Pitch or will the world plunge into eternal darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**No One's Point of View**

A month passed since that day, where it seemed as if the Guardian's were going to be no more. Although they did win the battle, they also lost someone very dear to one of them. As the sorrow began to fade, hope began to rise again. The war also managed to bring to souls together and those souls go by the names of Raina Evarwood and Jack Frost.

On a clear and sunny day, in a place where nature spread all around, a nature spirit sat in the center of a garden. What was this spirit doing in this particular garden, well, she was being taught how to use her gifts to spread nature to the world. The spirit was known as Daisy, and her teacher, was known as Raina Evarwood.

**Raina's Point of View**

"Raina. Raina? Raina!" I heard Daisy shout, which brought me from my daydreaming state.

"Hmm? Oh sorry." I apologized, taking full attention on what she was doing.

"It's ok, I just wanted to know if I was doing this right." Daisy replied, not offended by my lack of focus as she tried to make a leaf change color.

Daisy came knocking on my door a few days after James's memorial. When she told me about her situation, I decided to take her in and eventually, after all her begging, began to teach her how to use her magic. Daisy had a pale skin, a pink/red mix of hair, green eyes, and was a tad bit shorter than me. I liked her, but the one thing about her that kind of gets on my nerves, is how easily distracted she gets and how much she talks.

"Ummm, I think you need to focus on one individual color." I said, looking at the leaf that looked as if it was badly painted on.

"Whoops." She replied, realizing what she did and then she sighed. "I'm not going to get this right, am I?" She asked me, and I was shocked to hear that coming from her.

"Of course you are, you just need more practice and need to work on staying focused." I answered, trying to cheer her up.

"Alright, I'll give it another go." She replied, back to her cheerful self.

Raising her hands over the leaf, she didn't only manage to change it's color, but also managed to surprise someone.

'Whs"Hey!" A voice shouted, and when the said person came out of hiding, me and Daisy couldn't stop laughing.

"Serves you right for trying to scare us Jack." I replied, laughing at how his hoodie looked as if it was badly painted on.

"Why do I even try?" He asks out loud, trying to get the colors off of him.

"Sorry Jack." Daisy said, trying to hold in her laugh.

Once I restored his hoodie back to normal, I told Daisy she could take a break and then me and Jack went on a walk through the gardens. The sun shined down on us and I was a little worried about how Jack was dealing with it. As if reading my thoughts, he gave me a small smile, took my hand and gave t a small squeeze to let me know everything was alright. Ever since the Titan's were defeated, we took our time to build our relationship. It had been hard letting James go again, but I'm glad that I now have Jack.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Everything." I replied, giving him a vague answer.

"What about everything?" He asked again, making me slightly laugh.

"How life turned out to bring me happiness after so much pain." I answer, and Jack pulled me closer to him, kissing me on the forehead.

"I've been thinking the same thing." He replied, not letting me go as we continued walking.

We sat down on the grass after a while and talked about random this. However, my mind just didn't want to focus on the conversation.

"Your wandering again." Jack's voice said, bringing me back to reality.

"Sorry." I apologized, which made Jack look at me with worry.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and I decided to not lie to him.

"I've been thinking about Pitch's threat and I'm worried that something terrible will happen." I answered.

"Listen to me, if Pitch does come back, we'll do what we always done and I promise you that we will stop him." Jack said, with confidence and I could see how much he's changed since the first time I met him.

Throughout the rest of the day, we had no idea what fate will throw at us once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**No One's Point of View**

Ever since the first light bulb was created, the darkness began to fade away. However, there are still dark places in the world and some are so dark, that they manage to hide anything that lurks within. It can also hide someone, who has been very careful not to be found. That someone is known as Pitch Black.

After being defeated by the Guardian's, again, Pitch went into hiding. He didn't think that hiding in the Shadow Realm would be a good idea, so he hid anywhere dark enough for him to find. Just when he thought that nobody would find him, he was given word that someone expected to see him. Knowing it would be a bad idea to ignore the request, he left to meet someone he hasn't spoken to in a very long time.

Using the darkness to take him where he needed to go, he then came into a series of tunnels. Knowing which way to go, he continued his journey and as he did, the tunnels became darker and darker to the point where a normal person wouldn't be able to see where they were going. After a long period of going through the tunnels, he came into a large open spaced area, that was so eerily quiet.

"You are late." A deep voice echoed in the darkness.

"I apologize, I came as soon as I could." Pitch said, trying to hide his fear of the person.

"I recently received word that your little quest for domination failed, I am rather disappointed." The person replied, and Pitch's fear began to grow.

"It was Raina, she's gotten stronger since the-" Pitch began, but then started to feel himself choking.

"Don't give me excuses! For the past year I have kept track of how many times you have failed me, I gave you your immortality and I can easily take it away." The person shouted, not releasing his hold on Pitch.

"We did manage to kill Father Time." Pitch choked out.

"Do you not understand, when one Father Time is killed, another takes his place. If I don't act quickly, I will have to wait another thousand years until I can come back to the world." The person replied, still not letting go.

"Please, give me one more chance to bring you back to the world." Pitch managed to choke out, and felt his hold lighten.

"I like you Pitch, if I didn't you would be dead by now, which is why I will give you another chance to prove yourself. If you hear word of another boy chosen to be Father Time, bring him to me." The person said, and let go of Pitch.

Once he caught his breath, Pitch immediately left the tunnels, to do his masters bidding. Whereas, a scream was heard throughout the halls of Raina's home.

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

I have been staying at the North Pole since summer started and kept myself busy when I wasn't with Raina. Just when I thought that everything was alright, Santa came rushing out towards the sleigh.

"Jack, it's Raina, we need to go now." He said and I was overcome with worry.

Once on the sleigh, we rushed to Raina's home and once inside, we found our friends next to Raina. Rushing to her, I took her hand and felt her shaking, not from the cold, but fear.

"Raina?" I questioned, trying to bring her back to wherever her mind goes.

"He's back." She said and kept saying it over and over.

"Who?" I asked, although I had a feeling I knew the answer.

"Pitch." She answered, and I turned to look at my friends.

"How long has she been like this?" I asked.

"She's been like this since an hour ago." Delilah answered.

I then began to feel Raina's grip on me tighten and when I looked at her, I could see that there was more to her fear than just Pitch.

"Raina it's just Pitch, you don't need to be afraid." I said, trying to comfort her.

"That's not who I'm afraid of." Raina replied.

"Then who?" I asked trying to get answers.

"Razan." She answered, and I could hear the former Titan's gasp in shock. "He's back." she then said and I knew then that everything was going to change.

**Author's Note: Well hello my fellow fanfic author's, yep I'm back, as if you can't tell. I know that I said you can vote on what story I will write, but with no reviews on that, I decided to just write a new story. This story will be the third and last story to Mother Nature and then after this, I think I'll get to work on the prequel. Well I hope that you guys will like this story and I hope to get some reviews. Thanks again for all the support and I'll write another chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**No One's Point of View**

In a hospital, in the city of Burgess, a doctor had to give a mother news that they couldn't save her son. While in another room, nurses spent their time removing tubes from the dead boy. The boy suffered from Leukemia, and a few weeks ago he seemed to get better, but a few days later it became worse. The doctors did everything they could, but there was just not enough strength in the boy to keep fighting it.

After the nurses left, the room began to glow brighter from the moonlight and when the light reached the body, it glowed even brighter. The body began to float in midair and after a moment, it stopped and the body was back on the hospital bed. Then a pair of grey eyes opened and the boy looked around in confusion. Thinking that he must have had a dream, he sat up and decided to get up from his bed. He jumped when the door opened and thinking that the doctor would tell him to stay in bed, he laid back down, but was then met with confusion on the doctor's face. The doctor looked around in confusion and ran back out of the door. Not sure what just happened, the boy got up from his bed and walked out the door.

"Excuse me." The boy said to one of the workers, but the worker just seemed to ignore him.

"Hello." He tried again and when he went to tap the worker, his hand went through the workers arm. "What the- What's going on?"

Walking around some more, no one paid him any attention and when he turned himself around, he found himself looking at a window. Looking very hard at the window, he noticed something very odd, he noticed that he didn't see his reflection. Feeling afraid of what is going on, he decided to walk out of the hospital.

"Hello, can anybody hear me!?" The boy shouted into the night, but there was no reply, except for one.

"I can hear you." The boy turned around and found a man in shadows, who was none other than Pitch Black.

**Raina's Point of View**

After I manage to settle down from my fright, me and my fellow Guardian's went up to our meeting room and began to discuss what just happened.

"So who is this Razan?" Bunny asked.

"In my time he was one of the most powerful warlocks in the world and I thought that me and my friends had killed him, but I fear that I was wrong." I answered, feeling drained from my ordeal.

"You said that Pitch is working with him right?" Tooth asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Then that means we're in a lot of trouble, you wouldn't have any idea what they are up to?" Santa replied and asked.

"They're searching for the next Father Time." Was my answer, and I could feel a little pain when I said Father Time.

"Why are they looking for the next one?" Jack then asked.

"I don't know, which is why we have to keep our eyes open and make sure that they don't find him before we do, who knows what they plan to do with him." I answered, feeling a little frustrated with all the questions.

We all jumped when we heard someone knocking on the door and a moment Daisy's head poked out.

"Daisy what are you doing here?" I asked my apprentice.

"Delilah sent me here, something going on with the globe." She answered, and we all followed her.

When we got to the library, we saw what she meant. The globe was glowing and then one general area started flashing. When I went to see what was going on, I saw that the general area was Burgess and when I looked closely, I saw a boy with sandy blonde hair and grey eyes run from none other than Pitch Black.

"We need to go to Burgess." I said, and my fellow Guardian's began preparing for the journey.

"We'll come to." Henry said, and I felt bad for wanting them to stay behind.

"No I want your four to stay here and keep an eye open for anything." I replied.

"But you might need us." Delilah interjected.

"No, if you even get close to Pitch, you could just go back to the way you were before." I said with finality.

I didn't like talking to my friends like that, but I just couldn't bear to face the same thing again that I stopped facing over a month ago. After that, I took my staff and took myself to Burgess.

**Authors Note: Well guys this is my last update for a while, since I'll be gone to Minnesota for an entire month and where I'm going, I won't have internet access. I hope you guys can wait that long. Anyways I hope that you liked this chapter and I expect to see some reviews while I'm away, so please leave me one and enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**No One's Point of View**

The boy ran throughout the empty streets of Burgess, trying to get away from the person that was chasing after him. When he reached the park, the person appeared right in front of him, making him fall backwards. Scooting away from the shadow, the boy felt a stick lying on the ground and picking it up to defend himself, the shadow swiped it away from his hand.

"It's time for you to come with me." The person said.

"Stay away from me." The boy replied, trying to sound brave as he looked for an escape.

"You've got no where to run, so let's make this easy by you coming with me." The person stated, making the boy know that he was right.

Suddenly a bright light appeared from behind the boy's chaser and when the person turned to see what was going on, there was a hint of frustration on his face. Then a girl stepped out of the light. It was too dark for the boy to see her face, but from the moonlight he could see that the girl had blonde hair that went to her waist, was wearing some kind of armor, and had a sword in one hand and a staff in the other.

"Step away from him Pitch." The girl sounding older than what she looked like.

"Ah Raina, how nice to see you again and alone without your fellow Guardians." Pitch said with a hint of annoyance.

"What makes you think that she's alone." A boy, with ice white hair, said stepping out from behind a tree.

Looking around, the boy noticed that there were four other people that were not there a moment ago. Looking at the person they called Pitch, the boy could see that his annoyance grew when the others came out of the shadows.

"I don't know why you want this boy, but you can tell your master this, as long as I'm a Guardian I will continue to fight the both of you and no matter how much you try, you won't win." Raina said with courage in her tone.

"You think that just because you've defeated me, you can do it again. You know who I work for and in the end he will be your's, your fellow Guardians and everyone's downfall. There's a darkness coming Raina and this time, you won't be able to stop it." Pitch said and with a laugh, he disappeared into the shadows.

**Raina's Point of View**

After Pitch left, I looked at the boy and saw how confused and afraid he was. Walking up to him, the boy didn't meet my eyes as if trying to make himself it was all just a dream. When I knelt down in front of him, that's when he decided to look at me, but he was still shaking from fear.

"It's alright, your safe now. What's your name?" I said, trying to comfort him, and then asked.

"Nicholas, Nick." The boy replied saying his name, but adding what I believed he preferred to be called.

"Well Nick, I know that it's hard to believe, but your in danger and you need to come with us so we can keep you safe, alright?" I stated and asked if he was ok with this, which he gave only a slight nod.

Once I helped him back onto his feet, I started leading him towards Santa's sleigh, which made him freak out.

"Wait, what's going on? Who was that? Why can't anybody, but you see me?" The boy started to ask his questions, which I knew was a result of shock.

"No time for questions mate." Bunny said, hopping onto Santa's sleigh.

"A talking rabbit, I must be going crazy." The boy replied, with a hint of fear in his voice.

"No the Easter Kangaroo is real." Jack said, making Bunny look very annoyed and Nick looked at me with a confused expression.

"We'll explain everything once we get you to safety, besides, we've got some questions of our own." I answered the boy, which seemed to put him at ease a little bit.

Helping the boy up onto the sleigh, I noticed how thin he was, which made me very concerned. After everyone was up on the sleigh, Santa made a portal to my home, where I know a lot of questions will be asked.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm sorry for the wait, but I hope that you saw my note in the last chapter and know that I didn't write for a whole month on purpose. I can't wait to read reviews from you guys and I'll update again soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Raina's Point of View**

I was right when I told myself that there would be a lot of questions asked. As soon as we got to my home, Nick started asking how we got there and why no one has been able to find it. It took a lot of explaining, but when he started asking more questions, I told him it was best to ask more once we were inside. Once inside, we were joined by my other friends and we all went to the library.

"Hi I'm Daisy." I heard her introduce to Nick.

"Nick." Was his reply.

"So what happened back there? I mean it was a total uproar when the Guardian's left, wait was it Pitch!? Is that what all that was about, was he after you? That must have been pretty-" Daisy started.

"Daisy, give the boy some space." Adam said, stopping her before she could say anymore.

"Sorry." Daisy replied, realizing that she talked too much.

We came to the sitting area in the library and some of us sat in the chairs, while others stood or leaned against the large fireplace. Looking at Nick, I could tell that he was ready to have all his questions answered.

"Alright now that we're all here, I believe you have some questions for us." I said, talking to Nick and waited for his questions.

**Nick's Point of View**

So many questions popped into my head that started to give me a headache. Tonight so many things happened that I'm not sure if some of it actually happened. One minute I'm lying in bed dying, and the next I wake up feeling better than I had for a long time and the only people who can see me is the people sitting across from me and that man who chased me all the way to the park. Going through my thoughts, I asked the first question that came to mind.

"Who are all of you?" I asked, and they all seemed to expect this question.

"I'm Raina, but most people refer me as Mother Nature, this is North, commonly known as Santa, Bunnymund the Easter Bunny, Tooth the Tooth Fairy, Sandy the Sandman, and Jack Frost, together we're a group called Guardian's. That is Delilah, Henry, Adam, and you've already met Daisy." Raina answered, and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Wait wait, your telling me that you guys are some of the mythical people that my six year old sister still believes in, and you expect me to believe that?" I ask disbelievingly.

"Then else do you explain us?" Bunny asked, in a tone that I did not like.

"I don't know, a dream maybe." I answered and was received with an eye roll from him.

"Look Nick, I know that tonight was crazy and your unsure of everything, but we are real." Tooth said, and I wasn't sure if I should believe her.

I sat in silence for a moment, contemplating on what should my next question be. There were just so many, but looking at the others, I could see that they were willing to stay up all night until my questions were all answered.

"Ok who was that guy that chased me all the way to the park." I asked, and i could feel the mood change.

"His name is Pitch Black." Santa answered, and I could feel the air becoming colder.

"The Boogieman?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Yes, and for a month now he's been in hiding." Raina affirmed.

"If he's been in hiding, then what does he want with me?" I asked, feeling confused and slightly afraid of the answer.

It became quiet and when I could see that the others were looking at Raina, who's expression hardened. Not sure of what was going on, I continued to sit there until Jack spoke up.

"Raina?" Jack said, breaking Raina's train of thought.

"He was summoned by his master Razan, someone I thought has been dead for the past one thousand years." Raina said, which still didn't answer my question.

"That still doesn't answer my question." I replied, not sure if I would even like the answer.

"Look I'm not sure why they're after you, but I believe it ties up with how you were chosen by Man on Moon." She stated, and I was very confused at the last part.

"What do you mean chosen? Chosen for what?" I asked very confused.

"We may never know Man on Moon's intentions, we may find out what you were chosen for in time, but no matter what happens, we will protect you." Raina answered, with a fierce courage that started to make me admire her for it.

After that, I didn't have any questions to ask, so Raina told me that I could stay here with her and some of the others, since the other Guardian's had their own homes, and once I was led to my room, I didn't think I was able to sleep that night, but once my head landed on my pillow, there was no stopping me from sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Raina's Point of View**

After Nick went into his room, I leaned against the wall and sighed from both frustration and exhaustion. Feeling the need for fresh air, I went out onto the balcony and I wasn't the only one that seemed to need for fresh air. Delilah stood in silence, her long black hair and dress flowing behind her from the wind. I could've left and found somewhere else to sort through my thoughts, but after what I said today, I had to apologize to her.

"Hey." I said as I came up to stand beside her.

"Hey, shouldn't you be asleep?" she asked, knowing that I usually would be asleep by now.

"After today, I don't know if I'm capable of sleep." Was my answer, which made us both chuckle.

We sat in silence for a while, which felt nice since I don't remember when was the last time this happened. After a while, I decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." I said, feeling guilty.

"I forgive you, but I think that you were right about what you said about what could happen. I know that after everything he did to me, I should hate him, but I don't." She replied, with a hint of pain in her voice.

What she said about Pitch, made me feel nothing but pain and regret. I was also amazed with how she doesn't hate him after everything.

"I can see the pain in your eyes, have you really given up on him?" She asked, and I was unsure with how to answer.

"I'm not sure." I answered and that was the truth.

After everything that has happened between me and Pitch, I've become unsure if it is worth it to try to bring him back to the way he was. Now that Razan is back, together him and Pitch will be even more stronger. I'm also not sure if I'm strong enough to stop them both and if I was willing, I'm not sure if I would be strong enough to destroy Razan and save the brother I lost so many years ago.

"Well I hope that when the time comes, you will do what's right. Whether that's saving your brother or destroying him." She said, which surprised me, and she started to walk away.

"What if I can't save him?" I asked, feeling unsure.

"Just do what you always do best, whatever you feel is right." Was her answer, and I was left in silence.

**No One's Point of View**

Deep in the shadows, where any normal person wouldn't dare to go, Pitch Black reluctantly went back to bring news to his master. Knowing that his failure would seal his doomed fate, he was rather surprised that he wasn't turned to ash when he told Razan all that had happened.

"I know, I could feel Raina's power. I could feel how much stronger it was when she sensed the boy's distress, but what puzzles me is how the boy's and Raina's powers seemed to have grown stronger once they were near each other." Razan stated with puzzlement.

"Stronger?" Pitch asked, also confused with the turn of events.

"Yes stronger, do I have to repeat myself twice before letting that sink into that thick skull of yours?" His deep voice rising due to his frustration, which made Pitch shrink back in fear.

"N-No my lord." Pitch stuttered out of fear.

"Good now learn to pay attention." Razan replied, and then started pacing.

Pitch gave his master some space, as Razan went back in forth lost in thought. Razan always knew that when Man on Moon choose Raina to be Mother Nature, that she would indeed be powerful, but looking through the eyes of one of a crow that he used as a spy, he noticed that she seemed to be more powerful than he realized. Then he stopped in his tracks as he realized something.

"What was she holding when she arrived?" Razan asked.

"She was holding her sword and staff." Pitch answered.

"Pitch I have a job for you, I want you to send your spies to continue keeping an eye on the boy, but also on Raina." Razan ordered.

"Raina?" Pitch asked in confusion.

"That girl should not be as powerful as she already is, I believe it has something to do with that sword of hers and I need you to confirm my suspicions." His master answered.

"What about the staff?" Pitch asked.

"That staff was given to her by Man on Moon, which mean's her powers are linked to it, but it would not make her more stronger." Was his masters answer.

"Very well my lord." Pitch replied, leaving his Razan to his own thoughts.

"Whatever game your playing, I assure you that you will lose." Razan said, looking at the only light in the darkness, which came from the moon.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I hope that you like this chapter and I would like to see some reviews please. Reviews help when it comes to coming up with new ideas or improving writing skills, plus I like to see what you guys think of this story. Anyways hope to see some reviews and I'll update again soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Nick's Point of View**

Sleep came quickly to me that night, but it felt short. It felt as if I slept for only an hour, until I heard someone knocking on my door. When I looked outside, I could tell that it was almost dawn and I couldn't help but feel annoyed at being woken up at this hour. When I open the door, Daisy was standing in front of the open doorway, looking as if she was going to knock again. Before I could ask what she wanted, she put her fingers to her lips and beckoned me to follow her. With reluctance, I followed her till we got outside and asked her my question.

"Can I ask why you woke me up and where are we going?" I asked, trying to fight off sleep.

"I thought you would want to watch the sunrise" She answered, leaving me dumbfounded.

"You woke me up just to see the sunrise?" I questioned, feeling even more agitated.

"Yes, and also maybe we can go exploring. I still haven't been everywhere here and so I thought you would like to come. I mean it's not everyday that someone new comes here, especially one that was chosen by Man on Moon. I wonder if you were chosen to be a Guardian and if so what Guardian would you be? I wish I was chosen to be a Guardian, I mean it's fun being a nature spirit, but I want to do something that will help people, you know? Oh we best hurry if we want to see the sunrise at the best place to watch it!" She replied, and was surprised on how much she talks.

While we walked, I thought of what Daisy said about Man on the Moon choosing me for something. I have been sick all of my life and now that I have an opportunity to do something important, I'm nervous of what it could be. If I am chosen to be a Guardian, then why me? I'm not a nature spirit and I'm not that great of importance. Then I started to think of last night, how Pitch chased me throughout Burgess as if to him, I was someone important. What's more terrifying is that it seems his master thinks I am important too.

"Hey you ok?" Daisy asked, breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Oh... Yeah, just was thinking." I answered.

"Am I talking too much? I usually do when I get really excited and it usually annoys everyone. If I am annoying you, just tell me and I'll be quiet." She asked and then went on a little bit more, and what she said kinda made me feel guilty because I was kinda getting a little annoyed with how much she talks.

"Oh no, your not talking too much." I lied, with a reassuring smile.

"You don't have to lie, I can tell when somebody is lying, but thank you for not yelling about it like Adam, he's always shouting." She said, and then remained silent until we got closer to our destination.

Daisy led me to one of the tallest towers on Raina's home, and created vines to carry us up to the top. Once we were up there, it was like looking at a picture of a time in the past. It could have been fake, but it looked as if we were in the middle of an endless forrest, where nothing else in the world could be seen. When the sun rose into the sky, I had to admit that I was glad Daisy woke me up to see it.

**Jack Frost's Point of View **

I came back to Raina's home after doing my usual rounds of making sure that there was snow where it was needed. It was kinda nice being on my own, it let me to think about everything. Just when I thought that we would be fine for a little while, Pitch comes back to do everything in his power to hurt everyone, including Raina. I wished that there was time for Raina to recover after everything, before we went out to fight again. Being with Raina this past month has been one of the happier times, but even though she won't admit it, I can see that she is still in pain. After everything that has happened to her, it amazes me how strong Raina is about Pitch. However, it makes me wonder if it ever comes down to it, will she stop her own brother from ever hurting anyone ever again? Now with the boy Nick, who's clearly been chosen by Man on Moon, will he fight with us? I've been in his place, and I know how scared he must be after everything, but is he the right person to help solve our problems? These questions have kept coming back into my mind that it resulted in more questions than answers.

I walked into Raina's home and realized that the sun had not risen yet, which meant that everyone was still sleeping. Well, almost everyone.

"Your up early." I said to Raina after finding her in the library, staring at her globe.

"I couldn't sleep after all the excitement." She said with a small smile as I took her hand.

She looked at me questionably, but I just nodded my head to indicate for her to follow me. We walked out into her gateway version of her world, where there was all the seasons behind one fence.

"Jack what are you up to?" She asked, suspicious of my motives.

"It's been a while since we last ice skated and after all the crazy events, I thought that it would be a good idea to have some fun." I answered, handing her pair of skates.

She looked at the skates, hesitating a little at the thought of having some fun. She looked like she was going to let go of them, but I had other ideas.

"Come on, even Mother Nature can have fun once and a while." I encouraged, and she then sighed and put the skates on her feet.

We spent the morning skating on the ice, throwing snowballs at each other, and doing other snow weather activities. It was the first time in a long while, when I saw Raina truly smile, which made me smile even more. Then, while Raina was ice skating, she slipped and fell into my arms, which I used to hold her tight.

"Thank you." She said, and I knew it wasn't for keeping her from falling.

"Your welcome." I said, and we stayed like that for what seemed like eternity.

**Author's Note: Helloooooo I'm back! Well I'm sorry for the late chapter, but with lack of reviews, starting college, and a little writers block, it's kinda hard to keep up with this story. Now that doesn't mean that I'm not going to continue it, it just means that without reviews, I'm not sure if you guys even want to read this story and so I thought it would be best to wait till I got a review to post a new chapter, and since that still hasn't happened, I decided to just post one. So plz review your thoughts of the story, any ideas will be taken into account. I do know where I want to go with this story, but I can use the ideas incase I get writers block again. Ok I'm done now, but I would like to see reviews before I post a new chapter. Thanks guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Nick's Point of View**

"So what's your sister like?" Daisy asked, after a long period of silence.

"She's like any other sister." I answered, lying down on the roof of the tower.

"What is any other sister like?" She asked again.

"You don't know what sisters are like?" I asked looking over at her.

"Nope. I never had a sibling so I don't know what that's like." She answered, looking at the clouds.

I sat there, thinking of what it must be like to not have a sibling. Me and my sister used to get into a lot of arguments, but when I got sick, we became closer. I remember the day when I had to go to the hospital and she didn't even want to go to school, in case something happens while she's away. Of course I told her to go anyway, and with reluctance, she did. She came afterwards and we talked for a long while. Then it was time for her and my mom to leave, and I had a feeling then that I knew it was going to be the last time I saw my sister. My mom must have known too, because I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Nick?" Daisy questioned, waking me from my reverie.

"Her name is Maddie and for a six year old she's very open about everything. Me and her used to get into arguments, but that was before I got sick and ever since then, we became closer. She can be annoying at time, but she's someone I'm glad to have around." Nick said, and then stood up, looking out into the distance as he thought about his family, who must be worried about him.

"Your lucky to have her as a sister. I've been asking for one for a long time, but I guess I'm just supposed to stay an only child. Alright, why don't we go back down and see what the others are doing." She said, and after she was done speaking, an ivy brought us back down to the ground, which I must admit was pretty cool.

**Raina's Point of View**

After me and Jack finished skating, I went back inside to start my daily rounds. I decided to go to the library to see if the globe would show me anything out of the ordinary. I looked and everything seemed fine. After my experiences these past few months, I became more aware about everything. I looked over as Henry came to stand beside me.

"This globe is very fascinating, I know the staff is what brings it to life, but I'm still trying to decipher what allows you to see what's going on in the world." He said, and it was easy for me to get used to him sounding logical, after all he always was.

"There are many things in this life that I'm still trying to understand, but sometimes maybe we're just not supposed to know." I reply, and he went quiet, taking my reply into consideration.

I then started to hear laughing and when I turned around, in walks Nick and Daisy. It was nice to see them getting along and I knew that they were going to be good friends. Daisy whispered something to him, and they both laughed. I walked up to them when they weren't noticing and startled them when I cleared my throat.

"Sorry." I said, once they realized who walked up behind them.

"That's alright, I was just showing Nick around and told him about what happened to Jack yesterday, and we didn't realize that you were here." Daisy replied, looking as cheerful as ever.

"So how are you doing Nick?" I asked, smiling at the thought of what happened yesterday.

"I'm alright, just still getting used to being here." He answered.

"Don't worry, you'll be feeling right at home in no time." Daisy replied, and I could see Nick frowning when he heard the word "home"."

"Daisy can I talk to Nick alone for a moment?" I asked.

"Sure." She answered, leaving me and Nick alone.

Once Daisy left, me and Nick went to sit down at the same spot we had last night. I could tell he was uncomfortable, and so I started to put him at ease.

"How have you liked your stay here so far?" I asked and could see him ease a little.

"I have enjoyed it." He answered.

"I see you and Daisy have been getting along very well, especially since she's a very outspoken person." I replied, and had a small smile on his face.

"I'm still trying to get used to it, but she's a fun person to be around." He said, and I could see a small blush forming on his face.

"Sometimes I wonder if she's Tooth's daughter, since they basically both have the same personality." I commented and we both laughed at that.

We both went silent after that, his silence must be from not knowing what to say and mine from trying to figure out if I should talk about the real reason why I wanted to talk to him alone. Just before I was going to say something, he beat me to it.

"He's still out there isn't he?" Nick asked and I knew who he was talking about.

"Yes, but you have nothing to worry about, he can't get in." I answered, which put him a little at ease.

"Why does he want me?" He asked, catching me off guard, but I thought it would be best if I just told him the truth.

"Pitch's master believes that you are a Guardian that he fears." Was my answer, but the look on his face told me that he was still going to ask questions.

"Who would that be?" He asked, and I'm not sure who was more nervous to here these words.

"Father Time." I answered.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I know I said I would continue if I get some more reviews, but my little sister had me read the first two Mother Nature stories and she fell in love with them and begged me to continue this. So here I am updating. I still hope to get more followers and reviews though. Anyways thanks for those of you who are sticking with me and I hope to update again soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Nobody's Point of View**

The talk between Raina and Nick went as what was to be expected. Nick ran out the door as soon as he processed what Raina said and that made the others worried about him. Some of the party was about to follow, but Raina knew better.

"Everyone leave him alone." Raina said, which made them a little bit more worried.

"Why?" Daisy asked, really prepared to go talk to her new friend.

"He needs some time alone to think." Was Raina's answer.

As this discussion was going on, Nick didn't stop running until his foot caught onto a root, making him trip. Rubbing his now sore foot, Nick looked around his surroundings to see if there was a way out. However, the more he looked, the more he realized the only way out is if Raina shows him. Thinking this over, he didn't realize that a pale boy with white hair stood behind him.

**Jack's Point of View**

After the others went back inside, Raina asked if I could find Nick and keep an eye on him. Before I left, Raina told me what happened and it made me a little concerned for Nick as well. When I did find him, I could see the fear he had in his eyes just like last night. Getting a closer look at him, I could tell he was skinny for his age and the color of his skin was pale, but more less than last night. His hair must have been a dark brown once, but now it's more lighter and his eyes looked less of bloodshot and more grey. After giving him some space for a while, I decided to go talk to him.

"Hey." I said, which made him jump as he realized he wasn't alone.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked.

"Not long, I heard what happened and came to see if you were alright." I answered, which seemed to make him a little less tense.

"Well I'm not alright if you were really wondering." he replied not happy with me being here.

"Look I know your scared and it's all a lot to take in, but you can trust us." I said, which made him a little less tense.

He stayed quiet for a little while, trying to understand everything that has gone on in less than a day. I knew he was scared, because I felt the same thing when I first woke up and I wanted to let him know he's among friends. Finally he decided to talk and I could see he was a little bit more calm.

"Do you think I'm Father Time?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter what I think, but what you do and if you really believe it." I answered, sitting on a boulder.

"It's just I don't understand why he would pick me." He replied sadly.

"We all have felt that way, me especially and we may never know why he chose us and what he saw in us, but I'm glad he did because it allowed me to meet some people who will be my best friends till the day I die." I said.

"How did you become the way you are." he asked, which kinda caught me off guard, but I decided to tell him my story.

I thought about that day and how it changed my life forever. I may never know why Man on Moon chose me, but like I said, I'm glad he did.

"I was iceskating with my sister and the ice began to crack under her feet. I knew that she would die if I didn't do something, so I used my staff to pull her away. However, it resulted in me falling in the ice instead and then I remember dying. Then the next thing I know is me waking up out of the ice and without a clue of who I was. Then Man on Moon gave me the name Jack Frost and at first I was fine, but when I went to my village, without realizing it, I noticed something." I stopped as I remembered that day.

"What?" Nick asked, trying to get me to go on.

"I noticed that no one could see me or hear me and it kept going on for the next three hundred years." I answered, continuing my story.

"That happened to me too, when I woke up in the hospital nobody could see me and it was the most confusing thing that has ever happened to me and then he came." Nick responded, living in the memory.

"We've been fighting against Pitch for a long while, but not as long as Raina. She was the first Guardian chosen by Man on Moon and she's been fight for so long that I wonder if she'll ever stop." I said, talking more to myself than to Nick.

"Daisy said something about Raina being there when Pitch became the way he is." Nick replied.

"She was and she once trusted Pitch, but that trust has now been long gone." I stated, anger rising within me after thinking about what he did to Raina over these years.

We sat there in silence for a while, me thinking about the past and Nick pondering over the present. I may never forgive Pitch for what he has done, but knowing he is Raina's brother lets me know that she is still trying to find the good in him.

"I think I'm ready to go back." Nick said, which made me come out of my thoughts.

"Yeah me too, lunch is probably ready and everyone tells me that Henry is a pretty good cook so I don't think you should miss it." I replied, standing up and instead of flying, I walked with Nick to make sure he knows the way back.

"You don't eat?" He asked.

"Nope, after I woke up I never became hungry again, especially for hot foods." I answered, which made us both chuckle.

"Hey Jack?" Nick replied.

"Hmm?" Was my answer.

"Thanks." He said.

"Your welcome." Was my response and we walked in silence.

**Author's Note:** hey guys I'm back and I am happy to say that I am close to the end of college. Next week is my last, which means I'll have finals, yay. Anyways I hope you all like this chapter and I would so love to have more followers. Thanks for those who are sticking with this story and leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Nobody's Point of View**

_"Raina."_ A voice said as Raina ran across a field that was slowly dying.

"Who's there?" Raina asked, but was answered by silence. "Show yourself!" She shouted, but was still answered by silence.

Raina slowly walked through the now dead field and stumbled upon a castle that was now in ruin. She continued to walk through it and as she walked, she notice there were shadowy figures stalking her. Looking around some more, the shadows were everywhere and looked to be ready to chase after her. Picking up her speed, she ran towards the main door of the castle and the creatures followed. Just when one was about to get her, she quickly opened the door and closed it just as fast. Now alone, she looked around the castle and a cold shiver went down her spine as it began to feel familiar to her.

"Hello anybody here?" Raina asked out loud, but again was answered by silence.

She walked into another room that must have once been a library. Dust, rocks, and rotting books covered the floor, making it difficult to see what it once looked like. Raina stepped onto a book and when she bent down to pick it up, she saw the floor made a picture. She moved some more debris out of the way and when she looked at what was on the floor, she shrieked and stumbled away from it as she realized the reason why this place was familiar. It was her home. Then she could feel wind and saw some more debris being moved away. Looking back at the floor, she saw something that was never there before. The stone was painted to show shadow of a woman standing not far from her home and the more she looked at it, the more she saw the shadow moving closer and closer until the next she knows, is a hand grabbing onto her and dragging her down towards it. Then she woke up.

**Raina's Point of View**

"Raina wake up." A voice said while shaking me and I jolted upwards only to find it was Daisy.

"Daisy what are you doing here?" I asked, catching my breath.

"It was time for my training and I came to see if you were awake. Then I heard you screaming and I thought you were in trouble, so I rushed in here to only find you screaming in your sleep. I guessed you were having a nightmare and so I went to wake you up." She answered.

"I slept in? What time is it?" I asked getting up to get ready for the day.

"About close to nine, later than usual, but you must have been very tired lately, so me and the others just let thought it would be best to let you sleep." She concluded, sitting down as I dressed.

"Thanks for the thought, but if this happens again, don't hesitate to wake me up." I said, while fixing my hair.

"Alright." She replied and left the room.

Once she left, I looked into my mirror and saw my hands were shaking. I kept on thinking about the dream I had and what it could mean. Either my fear of Razon was getting to me, or something bad is really about to happen. I hope it was the latter, but lately I can never tell if the dreams I've been having lately are telling me about the future.

**Nick's Point of View**

After my conversation with Jack yesterday, it made me ok with my situation, but I still didn't believe in who I might be. Raina did pull me aside to tell me she was sorry for scaring me and really did want to help me. I could tell that she was telling the truth, but I felt like she was trying to act calm in front of me and was dying to let a weight off of her shoulders. I also noticed her hands were shaking today and I wanted to know why, but didn't want to pry. I also figured it was best for me not to know what was going on with her.

I then went to go find Daisy, but saw she was training on how to use her abilities. Soon I find myself walking around the place and stumble into a room I never been in before. The room was covered with things of every decade and looked to be cleaned out after a long time. Some paintings were hung on the walls, different kinds of armor in different parts of the room, a bookshelf next and some chairs next to a window, and a table with a picture on it on the left side of the biggest chair in the entire room. I began to look around at everything that was in there. After looking at everything, I went to pick up the picture and saw a group of people who were all dressed in medieval clothing. I easily recognized Raina, for she was the only girl in the picture who was not wearing a dress. Then I saw Henry, Adam, Delilah, and a boy who looked to be my age and had a hand lying on Raina's. However, the next person completely caught me off guard and I dropped the picture, because it was Pitch. I quickly put the picture back in it's place and left the room just as quickly.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked, and it made me almost jump from being shocked.

"I was just looking around." I answered, seeing it was Delilah.

"Well I'm not Raina, so you don't have to hide from me." She replied, and began to walk away.

"I saw a picture with you and Raina." I said out loud, and didn't know why I said it.

"Did you now, I was wondering if Raina still kept it after all these years." She replied, turning to face me.

"Why was Pitch in it?" I asked, wanting to know what happened in the past.

"That is not my place to tell you, if you want to know, you should ask Raina. However, she may not tell you for a while." She answered, and started to walk away again.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because as much as it pains me, it hurts her even more." She answered, and with that, she was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

I went to see Jaime and the other kids today, like I usually do. However, as I played with them, I noticed a little girl sitting by herself and didn't look like she wanted to join us. Her face was full of sorrow and it hurt to see someone at that age to be in a lot of pain. I didn't know if I should go up to her, but I did anyway. Expecting for her to not be able to see me, she looked up right at me for a long time with her eyes all red from crying, but had a look of amazement going across her face.

"Are you Jack Frost?" She asked, and I was stunned to see that she could see me.

"You can see me!?" I asked, it was a dumb question, but I was still shocked at the fact this little girl can see me.

"Yes." She answered, speaking softly.

"What's your name?" I asked, and she kinda perked up at the fact I was talking to her.

"Maddie." She answered.

"Well Maddie, why are you not playing with the other kids?" I asked, and was answered with a shrug.

"I don't feel like it." Was her answer.

She looked at the other kids, having a look of both longing and sadness at the same time. I noticed how the other kids were playing tag and then I got an Idea. Creating a snowball, I threw one at Jaime, who had a look of surprise on his face.

"Jack, no fair!" Jaime shouted at me and I could hear Maddie laughing at the sight.

"Well then, how about we have a snowball fight." I replied and the other kids got excited.

I looked at Maddie and held out my hand for her to take. With a sigh, she took it and we went to join the others. Despite it being summer, the trees in the park made the snow forts last longer as we threw snowballs back and forth. Before I knew it, Maddie started laughing as she threw snowballs at the others and at the end of it, I was caught off guard as she hugged me.

"Thank you." She said and went to go play tag with the others.

With a smile on my face, I went to go back to Raina's.

**Nick's Point of View**

I pondered over what Delilah said, and I knew she was right. Raina doesn't seem to be the type of person who would talk about their past, and I began to think how that was something we have in common. Whenever I would meet someone, they would ask why they never seen me before and I would have difficulty trying to tell them, because I didn't want them to know I have been sick most of the time. Then I felt myself dying and the next thing I know is that I wake up and was not sick anymore. Even weirder is how the legendary figures my sister believes in are real and now I'm a part of their battle against the darkness. As I thought of what has been going on, I find myself in the main hall and see Jack entering the room with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Adam asked, curious to see why the winter spirit so happy.

"I just got back from playing with the kids in Burgess." Was his answer, and I couldn't believe he was in my hometown.

"Oh how did that go?" Henry asked, coming into the room.

"It was fun, but I'm mostly happy that I managed to cheer up a little girl named Maddie." He answered, and I could feel my heart pounding against my chest as I heard my little sisters name.

"You saw Maddie!? How is she? Did she ask about me?" I asked, coming into the room and wanting to get my answers.

"Whoa, calm down, how do you know her?" Was his reply.

"She's my sister." l answer.

The three of them stared at me with written on their face. I wanted to know Jack's answer and after getting over his shock, he proceeded to tell me.

"She was sad when I first saw her and after I got her playing with the other kids, she seemed fine." Was his answer.

"I have to see her." I replied, but was received with someone not approving with what I wanted.

"You will do no such thing." Raina's voice was heard as she came into the room.

"Why not?" I asked, not understanding why she would keep me here.

"Pitch and his master are still out there. If you do go out there, they will try to kill you." She answered, acting older than she looked.

"Why?" I ask, which caught her off guard.

"What do you mean why?" She asked, not understanding my question.

"Why do they want to kill me? Why am I so special? And why do you have a picture with Pitch in it!?" I asked, raising my voice than was needed.

"Nick, that's enough." I heard Jack say, but I ignored him.

I could feel him laying his icy hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged him off. I have only been here for two days and I was ready for this nightmare to end. I didn't know who I was more angry at and Raina must have sensed it, because she just looked at me with weary written on her face. She looked so tired and I didn't notice it then.

"We may never know why we were chosen to have the fate that's been laid upon us. However, we cannot go blaming others for it and I know you don't want to be here, but please try to make the best of it until we defeat the darkness." Was her answer and it made me want to go home even more.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, look at this I'm doing a chapter a day. I know what you may be thinking, when will we see an awesome battle? Well it may not be here for a little while, for I have some things up my sleeve that will happen to my characters. Also what did you think of the chapter before this and now this one. As you can see it's been only a couple days and tension has already started to develop with a couple of my characters. Anyways I hope to see what you guys think of it so far and I hope you will continue reading till the very end.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Raina's Point of View**

I know I may have sounded hard on Nick, but knowing what Pitch and Razan are capable of, I wanted to keep him safe. I know how he must be feeling, because I have been in that position all my life. Struggling with disbelief of who I am when Jack first found me had almost gotten me killed, but because Jack told me how much he believed in me, it allowed me to remember who I was. Because Jack is the one who believes in me, I want to be the same for Nick. However, I just don't know how to make him see how important he is.

"Man on Moon, what am I to do?" I asked myself as I came into the Guardians court.

I sat on my throne-like chair and must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know is Tooth shaking me.

"Tooth what is it?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"The globe, something's happening!" She answered, and I knew it wasn't something good.

I ran into the library to see the globe glowing. I ran to it and stared at it with a hint of surprise and anger written on my face. I sighed and then turned to look at everyone who came into the room

"Popocatepetl is erupting. I'm going to need everyone's help." I said and everyone started to get ready to go, well almost everyone.

"Even me?" Nick asked, coming into the room.

"Yes, I need you to help get the people to safety." I answer, and then I turned to the others to tell them what to do. "I'm going to need Adam, Henry, Delilah, Jack and Tooth to help stop the eruption. The rest of you will go and make sure the people that live near the volcano gets to safety." Everyone understood what they were supposed to do, and we all went our own separates ways to get to our destination.

**Nick's Point of View**

As Raina teleported to our destination, I followed everyone else outside and again was amazed by what was parked outside. Santa's sleigh. Even though it's been a couple of days since I last saw it, I still find it amazing. Climbing on board, I looked for the seatbelts and found nothing.

"Where's the seatbelts?" I asked, and was nervous with my answer.

"Who needs seatbelts, when you can enjoy the ride?" Was the answer Santa gave me and as soon as we started moving, I grabbed onto anything I could find, which turned out to be Daisy's hand. "Alright kids, it's going to get bumpy." Santa said and he threw a snow globe up in the air, which created a portal to our destination.

"This is so fun!" Daisy shouted, and I was so nervous about falling that I didn't enjoy it as much.

Flying through the portal, we found ourselves close to the volcano Raina talked about. We tried to not get too close, because there was fireballs flying out of it. This is definitely one of the craziest things I'm about to do. Adam stood up with his hands raised and had a smile on his face. I was most definitely sure why he would smile at a time like this.

"Now this is what I call a party." Adam said, and I couldn't understand how he thinks this will be fun.

"Where's Raina?" Daisy asked, looking around for her and I found myself looking for her as well.

"Try looking up." Bunny answered, pointing in the direction she was at.

Raina was flying next to the volcano, using her magic to stop the volcano and I wondered how she could be so brave and calm in a crisis like this. Jack and Tooth flew to go help Raina as Santa started to fly towards the ground to let everyone else out. As soon as we were close enough to the ground to jump out, Henry, Adam, and Delilah ran towards the volcano to help stop the lave flowing down towards the civilization below it. Then Santa flew the rest of us to the people Raina wanted us to save. In my mind I prayed for us to survive this.

**Jack's Point of View**

"So what's the plan Raina?" Tooth asked as soon as we reached her.

"Use our abilities to stop the volcano and give the people time to escape." Was her answer.

"Simple plan, let's hope it works." I said and we went to do what we do best, using our abilities to protect people.

I went over to the glaciers that hadn't fully melted and used my staff to make them stronger. It wasn't easy since there was fire flowing next to it, but I started to manage it's flow on my part of the volcano. I looked down below and saw Delilah, Henry, and Adam were doing their best to stop the flow coming down in their paths. Seeing how they were doing fine, I looked over at Tooth and saw her using her wings to create enough wind to send some fireballs back to where they were coming from. As I went to look at Raina, I found she was nowhere in sight. Then she appeared out of nowhere with her hands raised, as a big blast of wind crashed down on top of the volcano. The water helped some, but it didn't fully stop it.

I realized it will take a lot more than just wind and how long it was going to take to fully stop it. Raina must have thought this too and she looked tired from her last bit of energy, but was determined to not stop. Focusing on the task at hand, I started thinking that when this is over, not just the volcano, but this whole battle against Pitch and Razan is making me want to help Raina know that she can lend some of the weight on her shoulders to me, so she knows that she doesn't have to carry it all on her own.

**Author's Note: Hey guys it's been a little while huh? Well I'm back for now. I have no idea when school starts for me again, but that doesn't mean I won't try to update this. Tell me what you think about this chapter or just the story in general. Thanks for those who are sticking with this and you may be hearing from me again soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Nick's Point of View**

We each ran into different houses to help the people get out, even if they can't see us. Running to a house closest to the volcano, I found a little girl crying in her bed. She looked up at me and I realized then that she can see me. I would have laughed in excitement over someone actually being able to see me, besides the Guardians, but I knew I had a job to do. Not knowing what language she spoke didn't matter, because she knew what I was trying to say, and jumped into my arms as soon as I went down to pick her up. Running with an extra weight on my shoulders wasn't easy, especially with the lava right behind us. I was getting close to the others, until I saw Daisy's horrified expression.

"Behind you!" She shouted and just as I went to look, I tripped over a branch in my way which resulted in me and the little girl falling.

I looked up and saw what Daisy was freaking out about. I fireball was coming my way. The little girl screamed as she saw it and I ran towards her. Then just when I thought we were going to die, I looked up and saw the fireball was floating in place.

"Your doing it!" Daisy shouted and I didn't understand what she meant.

It only took me a moment to understand what she was saying. I was using magic to stop it from coming towards us. However, the magic I was using to keep it in place, was weakening and I really tired from the ordeal. Just as it was officially going to crash into us, a big patch of dirt flew up towards it and made it die out. Looking over, I saw Daisy's hands raised and had a look of determination in her face. Then everything went black as I fell into the most unwanted sleep.

**Raina's Point of View**

Seeing how the wind didn't help, I began to think of what will. Knowing there wasn't enough water for me to use, I thought of about using earth and then I heard a voice.

"Raina." The voice said and I looked around for where it was coming from.

"I know that voice, why don't you show yourself instead of hiding in the shadows like a coward." I said and Pitch stepped out of the shadows.

"Well Raina you certainly don't enjoy it when people are trying to have fun." Pitch said, with his usual evil grin plastered on his face.

"Well kind of fun usually ends up people getting killed." I retorted, raising my sword towards him.

"Now sister, I have only come to deliver a message." Was his reply, not even a little scared of my sword.

I knew he also came to taunt me and it only raised my anger a little higher than usual. Deciding to let him talk, I kept my sword raised in case he tries to do something.

"If you've come to tell that you and your master had a part of the volcano erupting, don't worry about telling me because I had figured it out a long while ago." I said, trying to keep his taunts to a minimum.

"I knew you would have figured it out, but that's not what I have to tell you." He replied, looking out at the scenery below with a smile on his face.

"Then say it." I said, wanting this conversation to be over.

"Razan wants you to know this. No matter how many places you try to save or any living thing you try to protect from his wrath, he will always be one step ahead of you. Let's face it Raina, you and those who follow you are not strong enough to fight him while trying to keep the world from plunging into darkness. Even the boy is not strong enough for a fight against my master, because the more he doubts himself, the more stronger Razan becomes. You know what my master is capable of and he has sent me to make a deal with you. Surrender to us and he will keep you alive. If you do not, well I will not tell you all the things he can do to you." He said all this with a smile on his face and chuckled to himself as he said the last part.

"You and your master are monsters." I said and he laughed at that and grabbed my shoulder as I started to feel it burning.

"We will give you three weeks to think it all over." He said and faded into the shadows.

Looking at my shoulder, I could see a hand print was burned onto my skin. Feeling more angry than usual, I yelled as a fireball was heading my way and made it fly back to where it came from. Raising my hands, I forgot my fear of using fire magic and did something I didn't know I was capable of. I created a giant fireball from all the lava that came from the volcano and sent it up into the sky, using what strength I had left to send earth and water, from the clouds, to engulf it and make it into a giant bolder, which then fell into the volcano entrance. Feeling drained from what I had done, I fell to the ground and began to lose consciousness.

**Jack's Point of View**

The glacier I was standing on was reduced to a thin piece of ice, which made me fly up into the air and use my staff to freeze it as the best I could. I looked over at Raina and thought I saw her talking to herself, but didn't have time to ponder it. Thinking that being so close to the top of the volcano won't help my magic, I flew over towards Delilah as she did her best to stop it with Henry and Adam at her side. Adam appeared to be having the time of his life a he protected his party. I felt tired, but kept going as the lave reached one of the houses.

"This is no use, Jack our magic isn't strong enough to stop the lava." Delilah said, looking more tired than usual.

"That's because you two don't have fire... Magic" Adam was about to say, but stopped as he saw the fire floating upwards.

We looked, just as the fire from the top of the volcano flew up into the air and created a giant fire ball. Then both water and earth surrounded it, making it into a giant bolder. The bolder then fell into the volcano, blocking it's entrance and hopefully, sealing it forever. I heard cheering and saw the people of the village coming back in. Luckily only a few houses were destroyed, which I knew was something the people can fix. I looked over at my friends who went to get the people out and saw them all hugging each other, which I would had smiled at the sight if I wasn't worried for Raina. Jut when I was going to go look for her, I heard wings flapping as I saw Tooth flying towards us, with Raina in her arms. Running towards her, I took Raina from Tooth's hands and felt relieved to know she was alright.

After a long while of seeing if the people were going to be alright, we got back into the sleigh. I looked at Raina, who was sleeping through all of this, and then I looked at Nick as he waved to a little girl in her parent's arms and she waved back.

"You ok?" I asked him, and he just nodded in response.

"You should have seen him, he used his magic to stop the..." Daisy was about to talk about what had transpired, but Delilah interrupted her.

"Hey Daisy, why don't we wait to tell each other what happened till after everyone gets some sleep." Delilah suggested and Daisy went quiet as she agreed with the suggestion and we rode the rest of the way to Raina's home in silence.

**Authors Note: HEY guys I'm back again after celebrating the New Year. Happy New Year! I found out I won't be going back to college until the fourteenth, so that means more time for updates. So thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope to see some reviews**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Raina's Point of View**

I woke up feeling like I just got over a fever and a little disoriented. Looking around to see where I was just as Jack's head came into view. I was relieved to see he was alright and began to wonder about everyone else's condition.

"Hey take it easy there." Jack said, as I started to sit up.

"How long was I out?" I asked, feeling a little short of breath and glancing at Jack to hear his answer, he looked drained. "What?" I ask, trying to get him to answer.

"You've been unconscious for three days." Was his answer, and I started to become uneasy.

"What?" I said, my voice raised unnecessarily, but I became nervous with the knowledge of the handprint on my shoulder and Razan's deadline.

"What you did to stop the volcano must have taken all of your energy and it's the reason why you have been out for so long. For a while, I wondered if you would ever wake up." Was his response and looking at him, let me know how terrified he was these past couple of days.

After losing James, I thought it would have been best not to be with someone. When many years passed, I started to become uncomfortable with those who showed how much they cared about me. Then Jack came into my life and as time went on, he started to tear my walls down brick by brick. He has made me happy again after so many years of loneliness. Although we never have openly said how much we truly care about each other and it seems to us, we are both waiting for the first person to break down and say it. There have been many times when I would have said it, but then I want to hear exactly how Jack feels about me. Thinking about all of this, I kissed Jack to remind him I was still here.

"Thank you for watching over me." I said, almost laughing at how my kiss affects him.

"Your welcome my lady." He replied, smirking at my annoyed expression when he goes all formal. "Now shall the lady face her public?" He asked, and I officially became very annoyed with him as I took his offered hand.

"Keep this up and I will make you regret it." I answered, now the one smirking and he raised his hands in surrender as we walked into the dining room, where everyone was waiting.

"Raina your awake!" Daisy said as I came in, ambushing me with a hug.

"Yes I have finally awaken." I replied, hugging her back.

Looking up at everyone, I was relieved to see they were ok with a scratch here and there. Sitting down in my usual spot, with Jack on my right and Santa on my left, I started eating with a glass of tea to calm my nerves. As my breakfast was slowly being cleaned off my plate, I began to think about what Pitch said again and it made me nervous to the point where everyone noticed. I didn't realize I was shaking, till I felt a cold hand on mine which made me look up to see it was Jack. Looking at the others, I saw they were concerned as well. Deciding that it was best to tell them some of what Pitch told me, I gathered my courage to tell them.

"We need to talk." I said, and everyone looked at me, wondering what I was going to tell them.

**Nobody's Point of View**

Pitch watched the battle the Guardian's fought in to stop Popocatepetl from destroying the near by village. He took pride to know how much his words can affect his sister, but after watching her display of power made him nervous. He knew how much she fears fire and to see her using fire magic to stop the volcano, made it a bit more unsettling. For she is a force to be reckoned with, but knowing what Razan's mark will do to her made up for it.

"Is it done?" Razan asked as Pitch came into Razan's lair.

"It is, but I was not ready to see her display." Pitch answered, standing next to the king of darkness.

"So she has used fire magic. Good, which means her time will come." Razan answered, crushing a mouse as it came into his hand.

"Do you think it will come? Raina's spirit is strong and I am not sure if our attempts will place her to our advantage." Pitch replied, following his master as Razan looked at a globe filled with stars.

"Oh she will and when she does, her spirit will be broken to the point where it will never heal." Razan concluded, touching one of the stars and watched with a smile on his face, as it turned dark.

**Jack's Point of View**

I had a suspicion that Razan and Pitch were a part of the volcano's eruption, but it was a little unsettling that the message came from someone we don't know much about. I never heard of Razan until Raina told me about their encounters, which made Pitch sound like a magician with little experience compared to the master who knows everything about magic.

"If only we knew how to stop him." Tooth said, and some of the others nodded.

"This is Razan we're talking about, there's nothing that can stop him and the only person who does won't tell us." Adam replied, a hint of anger in his voice (as usual) and bitterness as he indicated Man on Moon.

"Be careful what you say Adam." Henry said, looking like he was going to apologize to Man on Moon about his behavior.

"Why? Because he won't make us Guardians? The three of us have done too much damage already to ever become one!" He retorted indicating him, Delilah, and Henry, as crossed his arms as he already decided their fate.

"We won't become Guardians if we act like our past selves." Delilah commented and Adam just ignored her.

The argument between the former Titan's raged on, which seemed to not help Raina's stress as she held her head in one of her hands. After it continued for a little longer, I could see the tension grow until for the very first time, I saw Daisy snap and start yelling at them.

"All of you stop it! Can't you see this is what the enemy would want, to watch us turn against each other as he takes over the world. Sure you both were bad people once, but now you have been giving a chance to fight the people who turned you into that. The three of you may have came home to see it and everyone dead, but you didn't have to watch the people you cared about being killed by people who had nothing but anger and darkness in their hearts!" Daisy shouted at them, leaving all of us shocked at her sudden outburst. "Can't you also see that we are struggling this together instead of on our own. If anyone who is struggling the most, it is Raina because..." She went on and just when she was about to finish, Raina cut her off.

"If anyone is struggling the most in this room, it would be Nick not me. He is struggling, because he was called into battle without his say and is the only one who has family waiting for him to come home. I may have my struggles, but I've learned to face them because its the same struggle I had for the past one thousand years. Most of you have lost your family members due to time or by watching them die. Although I have lost my family members along the way and one of them is still standing here today." Raina said, making Nick look up at her as she knew his situation, then looking at Sandy before continuing. "However, I've learned to face the fact that Pitch, my brother, has succumbed to darkness and my never return from it. I am not cruel when I say that we must stop him at any cost, but I have lost too many people I cared about due to darkness and I will not lose anymore. If it comes down to me and Pitch facing each other, in the end I will do what I must to stop him from destroying the world." Finishing off her speech, leaving everyone shocked at what she just said and not everyone was accepting of what she was ready to do.

"You cannot be so heartless to kill your own brother! What if there is still good in him where we can free him from his darkness." Delilah shouted, suggesting there might be another way to not make Raina go down that road.

"If there is any good in him, I haven't seen it. However, if I do and find away to bring him back, I will but I will not put my hopes up too high. This is a burden I've been carrying for as long as I can remember without anyone's help for the first half of it and like I said before, if Peter has no good left in him and it gets to the point where I have to stop him, I will. You may think it's hard for you because you love him, but it will be harder for me because he is my brother and I still love him despite everything." Rain replied almost shouting back, sitting back down in her chair with most of her energy gone.

There isn't many times when Raina lets everyone see how emotionally damaged she has become after so many years of pain. Despite mine, Sandy's, and everyone else's best efforts, it seems that no matter how hard we try, there will always be a hole in Raina's heart that no one can fill. Also despite her feeling like she should take all the pain on her own, I made a promise that no matter what, I will do everything I can to allow her to feel happy again.

"Now as for Man on Moon being the only person who knows how to stop Razan, that's not entirely true. Sometime while I was sleeping, Man on Moon gave me a vision about someone that lives here on Earth who might be able to help us. Someone who knows Razan just as long as Man on Moon and the original Father Time." Raina said, after regaining her energy to go on.

"Who would that be?" Nick asked after being silent through most of it.

"Is the person like us?" Tooth asked.

"If she is older than all of us then she must be powerful." Santa said thinking out loud.

"Santa is correct, she is indeed powerful and has a tendency to get on most people's nerves." Raina concluded, and Bunny seemed to be the first person to figure out who Raina was suggesting.

"Oh crikey please tell me it's not her!" Bunny said, no liking the idea.

"As much as I don't want to admit, yes Bunny it is her. This person loves to say that what's more stronger than fear and darkness is love." Raina replied, not looking too forward to meeting this person.

"Oh no." I replied, finally catching on.

"Oh great." Delilah said, also not liking the idea.

"You mean?" Daisy also replied, seeming a little excited.

"Yep. The person we have to find is known as Cupid." Raina answered, and all of us groaned.

**Author's Note: Miss me? Well I hope you all like this chapter, because it was a little difficult to write. Well the next chapter should come out soon, but if it doesn't just know I will be in college again and do my best to upload over the weekend.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Jack's Point of View**

"Does anybody know where she might be?" Raina asked after all of us concluded that Cupid might be our best chance, even though we weren't really looking forward to having her around.

"Hawaii?" Tooth suggested.

"She's not a big fan of getting wet and apparently she hates parrots." Bunny said, scratching that idea off our imaginary list.

"Canada?" Daisy suggested.

"Doesn't stay there very long due to the cold." Bunny replied, and I could see Sandy scratching off that idea on his own sand list.

"Egypt?" Henry suggested.

"Too hot." Bunny turned down that one too.

"What about Paris?" Nick asked, and we all stared at him.

"The goddess of love in the city known to be the city of love, I say it's our best bet." Delilah answered, liking the idea.

"So who would be going then?" Tooth asked, and then the whole argument began.

We sat there trying to figure out who would be going for almost an hour. Some didn't want to go and some did. Some was worried about what if she would shoot us with some of her arrows and it made most of us nervous. I could see Raina forming a plan and I had a feeling it was one I wouldn't like.

"Ok I've decided on who would be going and that will be me, Daisy, Tooth, and Delilah." Raina concluded.

"Wait why can't we come?" Henry asked my question, and I had a suspicion he wanted to see Cupid.

"Because knowing what Cupid is capable of, if we all go together she will bound to use her powers on us rather than help us." Was her answer, and I could see the relief in Bunny's eyes.

"She's right, you don't want to cross paths with Cupid, because she is trouble." Bunny replied, agreeing with Raina's plan

"Had a rough time with her Bunny?" I asked, and Tooth started bursting out laughing.

"Oh he's met her alright and it's a funny story..." Tooth answered, trying hard to contain her laughter as Bunny cut her off.

"Oi, Tooth don't make me remind you what I will do if you tell them!" Bunny said, and Tooth began to pout.

"So it's decided, the girls will go find Cupid, while the rest of us will make sure nothing happens while you are away." Santa said, ignoring Bunny and Tooth gave each other angry stares.

"Alright ladies, let's get ready to go, because we need to leave as soon as possible." Raina concluded, and I could see the other girls get a little excited as they were getting ready to leave.

**Nobody's Point of View**

Many tourists visit Paris through all the seasons and if the city is known for one thing, it is being busy. People often walk up and down the streets looking at the different shops. Amongst these people is a woman with long white blonde hair and was wearing a white shirt with a long grey sweater, a pink skirt, white flat and brown sun glasses. She watched the different couples as they walked past and sent her little helpers to bring two people, who stared at each other every once in a while, together. Some people would say she is interfering, but she believed everyone needs someone and makes it her job to "help" others. As she watched, she got a sense of someone was watching her. Looking behind her, she saw someone she didn't think she would see again. Knowing that she can't hide from Raina, she decided to walk up to her to see what Raina needed. Thinking of what the Mother Nature wanted, she had a feeling it wasn't something she did wrong.

"Raina what a surprise, I didn't think I would see you again." Cupid said, with a smile on her face, waving at Daisy as she waved back.

"Hello Cupid, I hope you remember my friends I have brought with me." Raina said, with an awkward smile.

"It's nice to see you again Cupid." Tooth said with her usual smile.

"It's nice to see you as well Tooth." Cupid replied, with a smile and then turned toward Delilah. "Delilah."

"Cupid." Delilah nodded and then began to watch Cupid with caution.

"Well I hope the reason you are here is because I didn't do anything wrong." Cupid said, even though she knew it wasn't

"No, but that's not why we are here. Is there somewhere we can speak in private?" Raina replied, and Cupid nodded as she began to lead the group to her home.

For people like the group of girls that walked along the streets of Paris was relatively easy, because of the fact nobody could see them. Unless you were a child, which some did point at the group while parents told them nothing was there. Cupid's helpers followed as soon as they saw their mistress leaving and began to annoy Delilah as they flew above the groups heads. Daisy smiled at the creatures, that many people believed is what Cupid actually looks like, while Delilah tried got very annoyed and blew icy cold air at one of them that got too closer to her. The little thing had a scared expression and hid behind the other, while it's twin stared at Delilah with it's best angry expression. However, being a creature of love made it more challenging for it to stay that way. Then the group rounded a corner to where a wall blocked their path.

"Alright everybody, in order for you to enter my world, we're going to have to hold hands." Cupid said, which most of them did, but Delilah didn't want to be any nearer to the goddess of love as much as possible.

"Delilah, you too." Raina said with a little bit of authority in her voice.

"If you play any of your tricks on me, we're going to have some problems." Delilah said, taking Raina's and Tooth's hands.

"Oh I wouldn't even dare." Cupid said with a smirk as they began to enter her world.

**Raina's Point of View**

Cupid's home was the Opera House in Paris up in the clouds. Just like in Tooth's home, there were thousands of Cupid's helpers doing their part to get ready for Valentines Day. Even the décor screamed Valentine's Day. It's been a long time since I visited Cupid and I was certainly impressed with what she has done with the place. The reason's why I don't have a tendency to go visit Cupid is that she acts like an aunt who meddles in other peoples affairs. I could tell Delilah didn't want to be here since the last time didn't go so well.

"This place is beautiful." Daisy exclaimed in awe.

"I like what you have done with the place since the last time I visited." Tooth commented, also agreed.

"Why thank you dears, I have been keeping up with the latest trends." Cupid replied, smiling at the comments.

"Certainly have made me feel more claustrophobic since the last time I was here." Delilah whispered to herself, where only I could hear.

"What was that Delilah?" Cupid asked.

"Nothing." Delilah answered, and I chuckled at the response.

As we walked into Cupid's version of the Opera House, I began to think of my relationship with Jack. I don't know if it was due to this place or the fact we act as if our relationship is a secret when it is not. If we survived long enough till Valentine's Day, or should I say Cupid's Day, would he go all out to give me something or do something so out of character to make this event special? I didn't have long to ponder this as we came into a sitting room where it looked like tea was already made.

"Does anyone want any tea?" Cupid asked as we sat down.

"Yes please." I said as she handed me a cup and could taste mint in my tea, which helped calm my nerves.

"So what brought you all the way up here?" She asked, handing Tooth and Daisy a cup.

"Razan has returned." Delilah answered and I don't know if it was her or just saying Razan's name made the room go colder.

"I suspected as much, I could feel a darkness growing, but for some reason I cannot detect it." Cupid said, almost dropping her cup as Delilah told her what has happened.

"Which is why we need your help." I said, and I hoped she saw the desperation in my eyes.

"My help? What makes you think I can help you?" She asked.

"Because you may be the only person who has an idea of stopping him." I answer and she sighed.

"Man on Moon told you this didn't he? Very well, I shall leave with you and tell you everything I know." She asked and continued when I nodded.

After the discussion, we left to allow her to prepare for her time with us. I only hope that her knowledge will not put Nick in more danger to where he could never go home.

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back at the moment. I certainly enjoyed not having school yesterday and I hope you all did too. So what knowledge does Cupid have and what did you guys think of her character? Well hopefully soon I can shed some light on the subject. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**No One's Point of View**

After the group came back to Raina's home, then it was not too long until Cupid did too. For the most part, things ran smoothly. Although, as soon as Adam and Henry saw her, the former Titans began to fight. Of course it was different from their usual fights, because they started to really like Cupid, but the others couldn't tell if it was real love or just her nature influencing them.

"You look lovely today." Adam said, walking with Cupid, while Henry was on the other side of her.

"Absolutely stunning." Henry commented, receiving a glare from Adam.

"Thank you my dears!" Cupid replied, happy for some attention.

Nick almost gagged from seeing this display. It was not the kind of affection he wanted to see, especially when someone like Adam is acting like a lovesick puppy. Instead of watching the two older men traipsing after Cupid, Nick decided to go find Raina. Ever since Cupid arrived, Raina has had everyone train for any attack Razan and Pitch would throw at them. They've been lucky with small attacks in places like Moscow, Tokyo, and Budapest. By the end of these attacks, they would come back to Raina's and train some more. It was obviously clear how nervous Raina got when ever there was an attack, because it was by the hands of her brother and the person who turned him to the dark side. At some points Nick couldn't figure out if he was angry or sad for Raina. Then again, after Jack, with Raina's permission, told him about her story it made him admire her for her willingness to keep fighting for sake of everything that lives and breathes.

"Raina?" Nick asked, poking his head through Raina's bedroom door, only to find it empty.

Nick wanted to talk to Raina before the Guardians had their meeting with Cupid, because they had no time and wanted to know everything Cupid knows about Razan. Hearing no answer, he was about to close the door until he saw flash of light. Looking in again, he saw it was the sun reflecting off of Raina's sword. Looking out at the hallways to find nobody there, Nick walked and shut the door. Daisy told him Raina's sword was magical and he always wanted to see it for himself, now was his chance. Walking to the ancient and supposedly powerful sword, he noticed strange markings on it. It looked like some sort of ancient writing, but it was something he didn't recognize. Picking it up, his vision went dark and when he could see again, something was strange.

He was in a forest, but something about it seemed old, really old. He walked around to only find a deer up ahead. Then he heard footsteps and saw somebody crouch into the bushes. The arrow missed the deer and it took off, while somebody groaned in frustration. Finally he saw the persons face, it was Raina.

"Your never going to get one if you keep missing." A voice said, which belonged to a boy hair of a mixture of blonde and brown, sea green eyes, wore a brown tunic, a green cloak and anything a medieval hunter would need.

"Shut up James." The Raina Nick knew replied, expect she had brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a green tunic over it, a grey cloak and had just as much gear as the boy she called James.

"He's right, you need to stop trying so hard if you want to hit the target." An older boy than the both of them approached, black hair, grey eyes, and was wearing the same thing as James, except his tunic was grey and his cloak was black.

"Yes Peter." Raina replied, using a sarcastic childlike voice.

Then it hit Nick. Raina, James, and Peter all together, this was their past or more like Raina's past. The only confusing thing is, how did he get here? The sword! Of course it was Raina's sword, because it was really the only explanation. Nick looked down to see he was still holding it and for some reason he didn't want to let it go. Looking back up, he saw what it appears to be a modern day version of James who was shouting at him.

"Wake up!" James shouted and that is what Nick did.

**Nick's Point of View**

My eyes went open and at first all I could see is a blur, then my sight started to come back and I saw that I was still holding Raina's sword. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and almost screamed like a little girl, which would not have been pretty. Turning around, I was face to face with none other than Raina.

"Are you ok?" She asked me, which caught me off guard because I thought she would yell at me for holding something that was hers.

"What just happened to me?" I asked her, feeling a little dizzy from my experience.

"If your inexperienced with Valdran, then you can see the memories of those who wielded the sword. What did you see exactly?" Raina answered, I knew that I couldn't hide anything from her, so I told her.

"I was in a woods and you were hunting a deer, but you didn't kill it and you had a conversation with James and Pitch, I mean Peter, about your bow skills." I state, watching what her reaction would be for invading her past.

"I remember that conversation, at the time I wasn't happy about what they said, but now I am grateful. Because it has allowed me to improve in fighting." She replied, almost looking a little sad.

I replayed the conversation she had and began to feel how real it was. It felt as if I was right there, with her when she was wild and free. It was kind of depressing to see her now as a strong warrior who could easily break any moment.

"When I was looking at your past, it felt like I was really there. Not like in a dream, but like I was a part of what was going on." I blurted out, if anyone was going to know what this was like, it would be Raina.

"I have to go to the meeting, but we'll talk about this as soon as I can." She replied, taking the sword from me and setting it in it's rightful place, then we walked out of the room and parted ways.

**Author's Note: Hi readers, sorry its been a while since I updated, but I've been very busy so it's been hard to write. I hope you can forgive me for the delay and enjoy this chapter. Love you all and I should update as soon as I can!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**No One's Point of View**

The Guardians and the former Titan's walked together into the Guardians meeting room, with Cupid in the front. Once they were all seated, the meeting began.

"Thank you everybody for coming to this meeting on such short notice." Raina said and was received with some 'your welcomes' as her answer. "Now, I know that these past few days have been difficult due to the return of Pitch and Razan. However, it seems we now have an advantage of how to stop him. Cupid says that she knows him and I have invited her here to aid us in this war." She went on and Cupid took it as her cue.

"Yes well I wouldn't say I know much of his weaknesses, but I suppose I can share our history." Cupid replied, surprisingly looking nervous. "It was a summer day when the Earth was new, I had opened my eyes for the very first time and saw the beauty in the world. I wasn't the first person to suddenly come into being that day. Manny was the first out of all of us to take his first steps onto this world and he was the first to greet us."

"Wait are you saying that you were there when the Earth was created?" Bunny asked.

"She just said that." Jack stated, annoyed with his friend.

"Boys please, let her continue." Raina says with as much authority anyone has ever heard her use, which ended the two Guardians argument right before it got overheated.

There was some snickering coming from Adam and Henry, but it quickly went away as soon as they were given a glare from Raina. Normally her glares would make them laugh even harder, but this one was so scary to them that they just had to be quiet.

"As I was saying, we all became like family that day. Even though there was no threats or darkness at the time, we protected the world with our very lives. There was no name given to us and so we came to be called by the names given to us by nature. Manny was given his name through a dream and went on to protecting the moon and the stars. Zaman was able to see the strands of time and became the first Father of Time. Silvia protected the forest's and hardly was ever seen outside of them. Then there was Razan, who at the time, was like Manny except he protected the sun. I was given my name by Razan, because of my love for them and for everything that lived in the world." Cupid continued her tale, sighing as she remembered everything. "Over time, Razan saw the cruelty of humans and he despised them for it. Believing that humanity was tearing the world apart, he saw that it was his mission to wipe them out. It drove him into madness and he slowly changed into the darkest being on the planet. He cursed Manny to stay on the moon for all eternity and made Silvia go into hiding. Zaman wanted to lock him away, but I was married to Razan at the time and I tried to find another way to bring back the man I fell in love with. Finally, Zaman fought Razan and before he was killed, he ensured that Razan would never be able to control the essence of time by sending his soul to mark the ones that will take on the name of Father Time to prevent Razan from taking over the world. Watching Zaman die was the final straw for me and I tricked my husband to come into a prison, deep below the catacombs of Paris, that he could never escape. That is why I never left Paris for long when I do my duties, because if he escaped then there would be darkness all around us for all of eternity." She finished and everyone became depressed after all of this.

"Hang on, if he has been in prison all of this time, then how is it that we fought him?" Delilah asked the question that Raina and the former Titans were wondering.

"What?" Cupid questioned, surprised to hear these news.

"A thousand years ago we fought Razan. We thought he was an insane warlock, but then he changed and he was guarding a stone that was so dark that it entrapped Delilah's, Henry's, and Adam's souls, making them become three of the most feared beings on Earth. I would have become like them too, if it wasn't for Manny making me Mother Nature and by what you told us, it didn't affect James because he was chosen to be the next Father Time anyway." Raina answered, feeling very confused at everything.

"The stones, did your James destroy them?" Cupid asked, with a worried expression.

"Stones?" Henry asked, confused.

"It was Zaman's way of preventing Razan from escaping his prison. There were seven stones for each of the new Father's of Time to destroy if Razan was ever close to breaking free. The final stone was to be destroyed to officially kill him, but I have a feeling that Razan has found a way to make the stone do his dark deeds." Cupid answered.

"Raina didn't you say you destroyed one of the stones?" Santa asked, his Russian accent very prominent.

"Please say you didn't." Cupid replies, with an even more worried tone.

"I did, why?" Raina answered, confused at what was causing the love guardian to be so frantic.

"We need to get to the catacombs now!" Cupid shouts, and runs out the door.

**Raina's Point of View**

Not sure if it was my own feelings or her emotions that overpowered me, but I began to have a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something wasn't right and we all followed Cupid to understand what was making her so worried. Nick and Daisy saw us and must have seen our frantic faces, because they started to follow us as well.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked as ran to keep up with us.

"Something's not right, following Cupid to get answers." Henry answered him.

By the time we were outside, Cupid was searching around Santa's sleigh to find one of his snow globes. We got to her the same time she found the right snow globe that created a portal straight to the Catacombs of Paris.

"Cupid what is going on?" I asked her.

"If someone, who wasn't chosen to be Father Time, were to break one of the stones then they had just set the most evil person of this world free from his prison." She answered and my blood ran cold.

She threw it up into the air and the next thing we know is that we're standing in the middle of the Catacombs. Bones covered the walls and the more that I looked at them, the more nauseous I felt. Jack must have saw my distress, because he grabs my hand which helped me calm down. When we reached the doors of Razan's prison, we noticed that the doors were opened. The room was empty and I could tell that it has been that way for not long. Out of all of the things that I have regretted, destroying that stone when I fought Pitch is definitely the one that I regret the most.

**Author's Note: Hello everybody I'm back! Now this was definitely an overdue chapter that I apologize for anyone who's been reading of how long it's taken for it to come out. The only excuse I have is work and the other books I'm writing at the moment, plus lack of inspiration. Just letting you know that my sister was the one who kept on pressing for me to continue so thanks sis. I'm not sure when I'll update this, but it may not be anytime soon bc of the other stuff that I'm working on, but I would probably get another one out sooner if you guys pester me to continue. Now please read and review, because I could really use any feedback you want to give me. Thanks again and I hope to hear from you guys soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**No One's Point of View**

"This is all your fault." Cupid said, glaring at Raina.

"My fault, how was I supposed to know that breaking the stone would set Razan free? In fact, I didn't see you coming to us with this information before hand, and now your blaming me for it!" Raina replied angrily.

"Ladies that's enough." Santa interrupted, trying to stop the fight before it got any worse.

"No, she needs to hear this. I have spent years fighting against the darkness and through it all, I have experienced pain of all kinds. Razan's the reason why my life has been turned upside down since the beginning and the only reason why I haven't turned to revenge is because of the people in my life who has been keeping me grounded. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be the person I am today. Yes I made the mistake of setting him free, but if I hadn't, then we wouldn't be alive today. Now that's a mistake I am willing to make again and again. Would you?" Raina stated, which for the first time, allowed Cupid to finally understand why Manny chose her as the first Guardian.

Cupid had encountered many people in her lifetime and none of them had ever spoke to her this way. Sure there were the complaints of when she intervened in other people's affairs without their permission, but it was never in the tone Raina was giving her. Sure Raina was Mother Nature, but she was far younger than the goddess of love. However, it didn't seem to matter at the moment, because deep down, Cupid knew that Raina was right. When she tried to think of something to say, a dark and horrible voice beat her to it.

"Well what's this? That's interesting, you must be brave to enter my domain. Yet I sense fear in your minds, in the breath's you take, and in your whole being. Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you." The voice said and everyone knew who it was.

"Then what are you here for?" Daisy asked bravely, even though she was shaking like a leaf.

"To let you know that I have returned and I will have my vengeance." Razan answered, even though know one could see him.

"Well you gave us your message, now step out where we can see you!" Bunny shouted, he too afraid but was too proud to admit it.

"So you can attack me? I know what it is you are thinking and do you think I'm stupid enough to fall for something like that? No, I have something else in store for you that will make everything Pitch has done, look like child's play." Razan states, making everyone much more fearful.

Everyone huddled together, prepared for an attack. However, nothing came which made it a lot more frightening. Suddenly, Cupid started choking and looked as if she was being lifted up in the air. Once she was high enough, she was thrown across the room and hit her head against the wall.

"Cupid!" Both Adam and Henry shouted, out of worry.

The room became even darker until it was difficult for everyone to see. Taking her staff, Raina raised it up in the air and the room was filled with light. However, as she did so, she began to feel a burning coming from the mark that Pitch gave her in Mexico. Screaming in agony, the pain was too much to bare and her light started to flicker out.

"I do also want to thank you for bringing the boy to me, I shall take care of him permanently." Razan said, his voice could be heard near Nick.

Hearing his words, made Raina angrier than she ever was before. This man took everything from her and now he was going to try to kill the one person who could stop him. As she began to think this, a switch went off inside her and she began to feel strength flow within her. Ignoring the pain, she rose her staff even high in the air and an explosion of light flowed within the room. Then, there was silence and sunlight started to shine throw the cracks in the walls.

Looking around, Raina saw everyone was on the ground due to the force of the magic she used, even Cupid was awake. However, as she caught everyone's gaze, she noticed a look they were giving her. At first it seemed to be a look of awe and gratitude, but it slowly changed into shock and what might have been a hint of fear. Confused, Raina was about to question what was wrong, but then she caught her reflection in a small puddle. Her skin had was a sickly pale, her hair was an ebony shade of black, and her eyes were a dark grey. Slowly however, everything started going back to normal, but it didn't help the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. Then, either due to exhaustion or to fear, Raina fainted.

The group ran over towards her, feeling more worried for her than they ever had been before. They didn't know what was the cause of her sudden darker appearance, but she saved them and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"She saved us." Cupid said, surprised that they were even alive.

"Did you doubt she would?" Delilah questioned accusingly.

"No, I mean... I'm not sure." Was her answer, for once not having much to say.

"We need to get her back home." Jack interrupted, and any argument that was about to happen, was put aside.

Quickly going back the way they came, the Guardians headed back on Santa's sleigh. Even though her color was going back to normal, Raina still looked sick and it was best for her to get in the sunshine as soon as possible. Climbing onto the red sleigh, they portaled out of France. Cupid stayed behind to make sure that her home wasn't affected by the darkness they fought and they all knew that it was a matter of time before they were attacked again.

**Author's Note: Hello my lovelies, I'm back with another chapter! Funny fact about this one, my sister has made me read this and all of my other stories to her and when it came down to what I should write for next, she chose this story and so thank her that I got another one out. Anyways I'm not sure when I'll have another one up so I hope this will keep you busy, also I just started a new story on my Wattpad page and so if you are interested in reading it then send me a pm and I'll send you the link to it. Thanks and see you next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Jack's POV**

When Raina came to, she looked like she had seen a ghost. I'm not sure what happened back there, but even though I want to know, I'm not going to press her about it. When it comes to stuff like this, it usually takes a while before Raina feels comfortable about it. I learned it the hard way. So, the best thing I can do is be there for her and wait for her to speak about it.

I made her stay in the infirmary for the rest of the day. She protested, but being her crazy boyfriend who is always concerned about her well being, I basically had to talk about it until she stopped. I also mixed in some sleep medicine in her tea just to help her get some rest. When she was asleep, I went to go check on Jaimie and make sure nothing bad happened to him.

**Nick's POV**

"Be careful." Daisy said to Jack as he took off.

When he said he was going to check on some kid named Jamie, I made sure to ask if he could check on my sister. He said he would and it removed a weight on my shoulder. After the attack by Razan, it left me a little shaken up and worried about my family. I can't even remember when was the last time I saw my mom or my sister, the days just have been blending together.

"So what should we do today?" Daisy asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I questioned, I didn't really hear her the last time.

"I asked what should we do." She answered and I noticed something different about her.

Even though she was trying to hide it, I noticed that she seemed a little tense. It must have been what happened in the catacombs and then I could see that was only part of it. After spending some time with her, I've began to learn how to read her like an open book. It wasn't difficult, but I know she hates it when I do that. Then I remembered how she told me about her people were killed by the darkness, leaving her the only one alive.

"How about we go to the training room, I've been wanting to learn how to use a sword." I said, hoping that it would help take her mind off things.

"Sure. Hey maybe we could get Adam or Bunny to help us." She replied and I thought that it was a good idea, a dangerous one, but still a good idea.

"Yeah." I agreed and we headed off to find either one of the two.

Later that evening, I snuck into Raina's room. No I'm not a pervert. When I was last in here, I had picked up her sword. Let's just say that curiosity doesn't always kill the cat. Yes I'm going to pick it up again and I'm not even sure why.

So going back and forth with myself on if I really want to do this, I finally picked up the sword. Immediately I was seeing things back in time, but this time I was in I was seeing multiple things at once. It was all Raina's life, but it seemed like I was seeing it through another persons eyes. It finally stopped and I was in the middle of a forest, except this forest was different than the one Raina used to hunt in. I noticed a body on the ground and on further investigation, saw it was the body of James. Then as if to make things weirder, James was standing in front of me telling me to wake up again.

I did wake up and had a little trouble catching my breath. As I started to feel less dizzy, I managed to place the sword back in its place. However, when I looked up, I began to feel as if I was being watched. Looking around, I saw nothing. Then I turned around and was met with the eyes of James himself. Of course I screamed, I mean what are you supposed to do when you are looking at the face of a person who died twice.

"Shush, calm down." James said, which didn't help calm my nerves.

"You... ah.. how?" I managed to say, which must have sounded really weird.

"How am I alive?" He asked for me.

"Yes!" I answered, still freaking out about this.

"I'm not." He answers my question.

"Wait wait wait... so what you are saying is that you are a ghost?" I say, slowly coming to terms with this realization.

"In a way yes, but because you are the latest Father Time, only you can see me." He states, which made me confused.

"Ok so if I can see you now, then how come I couldn't see you before?" I questioned, very confused on how I'm having a conversation with a dead person.

"Your mind wasn't open enough for you to be able to see me. However, now that you have become stronger, soon you will be able to see the rest of us." He answers nonchalantly, and I knew he was talking about the other Fathers of Time.

"Well it was nice for you to drop by and all that, but I'm not in the mood to be stalked by a bunch of dead guys. No offense." I say, trying to will him out of my head.

I started to walk out of the room, almost praying that this was just a dream and that he would be gone when I woke up.

"You know I said the same thing when I first became Father Time." I heard him say, indicating he was real and wasn't done talking to me yet.

"Really, I'm sure you had a jolly good time being haunted by previous people who all suffered the same fate." I reply sarcastically.

"Actually it was comforting to be able to talk to someone who understood what I was going through. Especially when it came to sharing secrets about the sword." He comments, which of course made me curious about what he was talking about.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around to find him leaning against Raina's dresser.

"Yes, but you obviously don't want to hear it so I'll just be on my way." He answers, disappearing into nothing.

"Jerk!" I shout at nothing.

I looked around to see if he was hiding somewhere else in the room, but I found nothing. Sighing in defeat, I decided it was probably best for me to go to bed before someone finds me in here. I seriously didn't want a conversation about what the heck I was doing in Raina's bedroom. Walking into my room, there was a definite chance I will be having weird dreams tonight.

**Author's Note: Alright Addyson, I got another chapter out and I hope you're happy. Seriously guys, my sister just loves James and I do too, but she's obsessed and I'm like "What about Jack? He's awesome too!". Anyways please leave a comment on what you guys thought about this chapter and goodbye for now.**


End file.
